


A Bit More Intimate

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, 5 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo Angst, Ben Solo is a Mess, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Poe Dameron, Omega/Omega, Past Child Abuse By Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Five times that Poe and Ben helped each other through their heats, and one time they admitted it meant something.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 21
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	A Bit More Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Alternate Gender Norms
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1\. The first time that they try out their agreement, Poe really doesn’t care what anyone else thinks. True, they’re not a “conventional" pair having “conventional” sex, but considering everything, Poe doesn’t care. It’s 2021. People should get with the program by now, Poe can’t help but think.   
  
When heat hits, Ben drives all the way to Poe’s place. Omegas got to stick together, after all. And even as his best friend stumbles out of the car, Poe is so needy in that moment that he’s forgotten his stupid-as-fuck joke about The Boner That Nearly Got Ben A Speeding Ticket. God willing, Poe needs this. (That speeding ticket joke probably wouldn’t have made Ben laugh anyway. Not really)  
  
“You didn’t cause any accidents, did you?” Poe says.   
  
“Not really,” Ben says. He sighs. “As tempting as it would be to fuck you outside, I’m not in the mood for getting arrested for indecent exposure.”  
  
Poe laughs, a bit strained. They don’t kiss; somehow, it feels too intimate for two friends helping each other through their heats. But when they lock the door behind them and they strip away their own clothes, Poe knows they’re free to do just about everything else.   
  
Their cocks rub together with delicious, agonizing friction. Poe moans desperately, and Ben grips his hips. “You want me to hump you until you come? Until we both come?”  
  
It won’t be enough. But Poe nods.   
  
Oh. Oh, that feels so good. Their bellies — kind of similar when Poe thinks about it. Flat on top, soft on the bottom — bump together, and they’re grinding their hips and cocks against each other, moaning, and Poe is just crazy turned on right now. “Fuck, Ben,” he murmurs. “Feels so good. Perfect...”  
  
They experiment with friction, circles, movements. Poe comes against Ben’s belly when the stimulation gets too much, Ben following not long after. They pause for a moment, breathless, and it strikes Poe that they’ve really only just begun this literal fuck fest.   
  
***  
  
Later, after leaving nibbles and marks on Poe’s body (though not biting his gland. It’s too intimate to do for someone who’s just friends with benefits), Ben can’t help but think of how intimate this feels. How domestic, in a really bizarre way. He can’t help but think of how in another life, ideally, stuff like this would just be a part of their everyday lives. All of it. They’re on Ben’s bed, sticky and goopy and watching Netflix under a blanket. It doesn’t have to be something good, Ben knows it. The fact that it’s something is enough.   
  
  
  
2\. The second time it happens, their heat, they jerk each other off. They’re not going for anal penetration yet — it’s too intimate, too much of a risk of pregnancy. But Ben can feel Poe’s shaft in his hand even as Poe jerks him off. Omega dicks don’t really faze Ben. Poe hasn’t got anything he hasn’t got.   
  
He focuses on making Poe come. On making him feel good, and judging by the muttered praise of “you’re so good” and “your hands are wonderful, Ben”, Ben can only assume that he is doing just that. Judging by the look on Poe’s face of utter bliss when he comes, he definitely did a good job.   
  
Ben follows, and he can understand why exactly Poe made these expressions. Fuck, it feels good. Incredible, actually, and he makes sure to thank Poe — at least when there’s a break and they can clean up.   
  
3\. It happens when Ben’s both angry and in heat. It’s one of those days where that just happens thanks to a rough day at college that just has to culminate in Ben’s heat striking. Obeying the traffic laws when you’re both angry and horny is a challenge, but it’s worth it to get to Poe’s apartment and have them grind against each other again. And again. And again. It’s a bit aggressive, but at least when heat continues, Ben’s less angry.   
  
He thanks Poe by sucking him off. Makes sure to worship that wonderful Omega cock, and soak in Poe’s praise. They can break after the heat for a moment, after Poe’s come, and Poe hugs him — a bit intimate but it feels good.   
  
“Come to me,” he murmurs. “Whenever you need me.”  
  
Ben knows he will.   
  
4\. He’s starting to notice things about Poe. Not just the look and smell and sound and taste and feel of him during sex, but the small details too. The way he touches Ben after sex, almost like Ben’s delicate, precious. The little melodies that Poe hums that he picked up from when his parents made dinner, part of their Guatemalan heritage. Ben realizes, not for the first time, that Poe is beautiful, and he wants to know everything about him.   
  
Poe’s humming again, tracing Ben’s freckles along his back after they’ve once again fucked through both their heats. “I really like your moles.” he says.   
  
“I like this.” Ben wishes he could have more of those. Even if it’s too much to ask for.   
  
  
5\. It wasn’t supposed to be that way.   
  
Ben shouldn’t be back at his own apartment feeling lonely and angry with himself, but he just had to be stupid, just had to go “Fuck, I love you, Poe” before climaxing. Who says that during sex? He can all but remember the embarrassment, the feeling like he’d messed up, before getting dressed hastily and leaving.   
  
Idiot. He’s an idiot. He’s a lovesick, horny idiot, and now it’s ruined everything. There’s no way that Poe could feel something for someone like him. Not when Poe could have anyone he wanted.   
  
Ben’s seen how badly his parents’ marriage fell apart. How his mother fought her own demons after being abused by her troubled criminal grandfather. What if that happens with Poe? What if he was so stupid that —  
  
Poe’s texting him. Ben doesn’t pick up. He’s too embarrassed to. Too ashamed.   
  
Right now, he wants to die.   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
 _And one time when they admitted it did matter..._  
  
Ben knows Poe won’t accept him back. He just knows it. After the way he just confessed that he loved him like that, it’ll be a miracle if Poe actually accepts him back. But he has to try. Even as he knocks on the door to Poe’s apartment, he’s afraid — but Poe opens it, and it’s clear that no matter what faux pas Ben made during sex, Poe forgives him. Poe...forgives him. Ben doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone so wonderful, but he’ll try and be worthy of Poe as much as possible.   
  
"You can come in,” Poe says. “Really. I’m not mad.”  
  
Ben could almost cry with relief.   
  
He enters Poe’s apartment, closes the door. “About last time,” Ben begins.   
  
“It’s all right,” Poe says. “Really. I mean...the truth is, Ben, I want to be more. Than just...who we are right now. I fell in love with you. And...well, I don’t know why you panicked.”  
  
“I thought you’d think less of me.”  
  
“I never would. You’re wonderful, Ben. I wouldn’t have anyone else.”  
  
“If we progressed,” and here Ben is breathing shallowly, “Became mates...”  
  
“I’d have no one else.”  
  
Sex tonight is slower, sweeter. They kiss, and it strikes Ben that even though they’ve had sex before, they’ve never kissed before now. They take their time, not in heat, but just learning the other — not as friends with benefits, but as lovers.  
  
Ben’s shaking, trembling, close to tears of joy during the act. It feels torturous, but it works, it works a lot, and when Ben is on the brink of climax, he says, “Mark me.”  
  
Poe does. Bites down, hard, and that seems to tip Ben over the edge, yowling out his climax before Poe follows (fortunately, he’s wearing one of those specialized Omega condoms, so Ben doesn’t have to worry about pregnancy).  
  
Poe draws off. Ben can swear he can feel him inside his head even as Poe slips out, and it feels beautiful. Like he’s not alone in there. What he feels, Poe can feel — mates that are one.   
  
“I love you,” he says to Poe.   
  
“You’ve told me.” Poe smiles as he speaks, kisses Ben’s forehead and eyelids. “I love you too.”


End file.
